Diez tonos
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Diez frases sobre Aki y Luca.


**Diez tonos**

**Disclaimer:** YGO 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Notas:** Esto fue escrito para la tabla Colores de una_frase en LJ, mucho antes de que llegásemos a la mejor parte de la saga de los Dark Signers. Así que como es de esperarse, tengo que decir que estas frases se apartan de lo que pasó en el canon durante esa saga.

Diez tonos

#01. Rojo

La conexión creada por la marca del dragón se hace más notoria cuando esta reacciona y su siniestro brillo rojo se hace visible, anunciando que alguien más está arriesgando su vida; sin importar quien sea Luca se preocupa, pero cuando ese alguien es Aki realmente desea poder estar a su lado y hacer algo para apoyarla y demostrarle que no está -ni tiene que estar- completamente sola.

#02. Amarillo

La llave, anticuada comparada con las más simples y rudimentarias tarjetas y sistemas de detección automática, se sentía extrañamente pesada en su mano, pero Luca no la soltó hasta que al fin encontró a Aki y pudo entregársela, prometiéndole que ese simple objeto de color amarillo siempre le daría la entrada a un lugar en el que podría encontrar compañía.

#03. Blanco

Aki no necesita la conexión que tienen como Signers, con una mirada le basta para saber que Luca es pura y por eso no duda en aceptar que no quiere que Luca pase por lo mismo que ella, porque quiere que su alma siga siendo tan blanca y que el sufrimiento que trae sus habilidades no la manche.

#04. Negro

—¡Bruja! ¡Es la bruja de la rosa negra! —los gritos conseguían que Luca quisiese hundirse en su asiento, queriendo pasar desapercibida por la multitud enfurecida, sintiéndose mal por la forma en que las voces se transforman en un constante eco; pero lo que la pone peor es sentir como Aki acepta ser llamada de esa manera una y otra vez.

#05. Azul

Desde su hogar Luca puede ver perfectamente el cielo azul, pero no se siente libre ni tranquila, porque al evocar el haber volado viendo toda la destrucción -y la indiferencia de Aki ante eso- todavía hace que su pecho duela y la vista, que antes había considerado hermosa, se lo recuerda continuamente.

#06. Verde

Al ver a los dos hermanos de pelo verde Aki contuvo un suspiro resignado y se concentró aun más en su duelo; si no ganaba Luca y su hermano se verían más involucrados y aunque quería decir -y lo haría, en cuanto su oponente dejase de ser una amenaza- que ellos deberían cargar con las consecuencias de no quedarse en un lugar seguro, sabía que no sería capaz de abandonarlos a su suerte.

#07. Rosa

Era casi gracioso, a pesar de la grave situación, ver como Lua se esforzaba en hacerse pasar por su hermana para tomar su lugar en el duelo, usando incluso uno de sus vestidos rosa y forzándose a pararse derecho y a hablar por momentos en voz menos alta, pero Aki no rió; en vez de eso miró de un lado a otro, buscando a Luca, y hasta no verla -obviamente preocupada pero sana y salva, todavía vestida como su hermano gemelo-, no se atrevió a relajarse; una vez lo hizo dio un paso al frente, decidida a salvar al indefenso niño antes de que llegase al punto en que no podría dar vuelta atrás.

#08. Marrón

Aki había guardado la llave, aun cuando nunca se había detenido a pensar en su significado y daba por hecho que era obsoleta en el lugar en el que Luca vivía, pero cuando al fin se atrevió a ir a visitarla, con el único propósito de confirmar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien y que no había vuelto a caer en una extraña inconciencia, descubrió que se había equivocado y que la llave realmente abría la puerta marrón de la habitación de Luca.

#09. Violeta

Luca nunca había tenido problema en pasar gran parte del día en el gran sofá violeta, sin más compañía que su hermano, pero cada vez era mayor su deseo salir y de probarle a Aki -y a sí misma- que todo podría estar bien y que el poder que tenían no tendría porqué convertirse en una maldición -y aun si lo hacía, sin duda podrían encontrar una forma de romperla.

#10. Turquesa

El agua que separaba al Satélite y a la nueva ciudad de Domino no era de un limpio color turquesa ni mucho menos tranquila, pero Luca sabía que haría lo que fuese para atravesarla si llegase a ser necesario, aun si Aki quería que ella se mantuviese lejos de todo el peligro.


End file.
